Thing
Thing Title: none resurrection date: 11 / 12 race: alternian age: unknown Creator:Jackle Valise blood: dark purple < I'll have the exact color soon > Physical Description Thing is undead. height: 46 feet tall weight: around 1 ton and 2 tons his arms are disproportionate the left being very bony being sewn together in some areas, the right being meaty and muscular being sew up around the wrist and elbow, his torso is also muscular, his legs are rather meaty not so muscular but defined they're very scared and have been sewn up all over, his feet are bare and he has claws for his toe nails, his hands are okay for the most part his right hand is meaty has 3 fingers sew back on, his left hand is boney and has long finger with razor like claws, he lack eyes so you can see into his eye sockets, he has a scaring under his left eye socket, his face paint is similar to the grand highbloods "Galias" (this will be changed soon) though around his mouth here a frown instead of a smile like GHB, he hair is very wiry and poufy it reaches to his lower waist, he has large metal poles coming out his back generating electricity, this forces thing's heart to beat and his brain to function, internally his organs had to be custom made by Jackle so he could function normally, if you look into his eye sockets you can see a flash of light every now and then, his horns look similar to Gamzee's in a snake like in shape tho it's hard to see his horns do to the puffiness of his hair , his skeleton is metal mostly his skull and left arm are normal bone, his muscles were made bye fusing muscle from other trolls together, thing has large sharp fangs like a dragon has a tongue which was taken from a dragon. cloths: he has no shoes, he has large black baggy pants made from large hoof beasts, his shirt is black with purple strips it was made from dragon skins. Info Thing can honk are extremely loud and deep and if wanted to you could kill lower casts with the loudness of his honk though he won't because at this moment and only follows orders given to him by Jackle ( insanitiesGod ). thing appear to be terrifying but he is rather docile, he tends to carry a large tree on his back for a club, he is also rather slow in speed though this does not stop his effectiveness in destruction he can easily punch through 15 inch thick steel beams, his skin is relatively tough you'd have to hit his skin extremely hard with a pike to puncture his skin. His weakness is how slow he is, He has to be lucky to hit a moving target and to block any on coming attacks, Jackle is working with thing on this trying to help him be able to react faster to things, he cannot flash step yet, nor does he understand how to use voodoos yet, he cannot read either due to the lack of eyes, in a sense he sees like terezi with his nose and sniffing the air. (( I will have a picture at some point ))